What Can Happen On A Sunny Day
by hichigomate
Summary: Well, its just another cute ItaNaru oneshot. Yep, just a one-shot. But I'm thinking on maybe writing another part, after this, kinda an epilogue. Anyway, this has been edited!


****

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would own Itachi, Gaara, and Kakashi. sigh Oh well. Here's my first Itachi/Narut fic. Enjoy.

Warning: This is Yaoi! If you don't know what that means, then you suck, and you should leave now and keep what remains of your mind. NOW, enjoy.

What Can Happen On A Sunny Day

"It's sunny today." Naruto murmured, staring up at the blue sky that matched his eyes. "I wonder what'll happen today."

****

Something you're going to love; I promise you that.

Naruto frowned at Kyuubi's deep voice. He waited for the kitsune to elaborate, but when he didn't, he just shrugged and continued walking through the forest.

He was thinking, which, if anyone heard him saying would run away screaming. Contrary to what people believed, he really did have serious thoughts. The obnoxious, cheerful, idiotic facade he kept up was just that; a mask. And he hated to keep it up. Especially now that Sasuke was gone.

Although, that didn't bother him as much. He'd outgrown his childish like of Sasuke two years ago, when he'd first caught a glimpse of Uchiha Itachi, the sexy older brother. Since then, his heart had only belonged to Itachi. Not that he could tell anyone about that.

Sighing, Naruto paused on his walk, settling himself on the ground in the middle of a clearing. He couldn't really think anymore; all that thinking about Itachi had made him hard, and he had to take care of his "problem."

Glancing around to make sure no one was around, and since Kyuubi didn't alert him to any enemies nearby, he deemed it safe. Forming the hand signs for "clone jutsu," he summoned his clone, before transforming it into a perfect double of Itachi. It wasn't the same, but it would do for now; it had to.

The clone Itachi walked foreword, glancing at Naruto with a leer in those Sharingan eyes. The clone slowly began to remove Naruto's orange jumpsuit, deciding to leave him in only his black undershirt and orange boxers.

Naruto shivered, already becoming aroused. A pale hand drew down to his clothed erection, sliding down it. He let out a low moan, arching up a little.

****

You know, kit, perhaps you should...you know what? Nevermind; I hope you have fun!

Naruto tried to concentrate on what Kyuubi had just said, but the hand that suddenly sped up on his erection erased all thoughts from his mind.

"Uungh...Itachi!" Naruto groaned, then whined when the hand suddenly disappeared. "What-Ita...Itachi?!"

Standing before Naruto's almost naked from was the real Itachi; he could tell by the chakra signature. Itachi was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans; it must be what he wore under his Akatsuki cloak.

"You called...Naru-chan?" Itachi smirked, kneeling so he was almost face to face with the kitsune.

"Uh...Wha-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, trying vainly to hide his arousal.

"I'm going to help my little kitsune with his problem." Itachi replied, while inside he was thinking, _like I've been wanting to do for a while now._

"But I...what?"

"You're repeating yourself, Naru-chan." Itachi almost grinned, his Sharingan swirling. He reached out a hand, trailing it up under Naruto's shirt.

"Aagnh!" Naruto groaned, his cerulean eyes closing in pleasure.

****

That's right, kit. Sit back, and let your mate take care of you.

Naruto couldn't hear Kyuubi; he was too engrossed in what Itachi was doing to him. Right now he was slipping his other hand beneath Naruto's boxers, carassing his hard erection.

"Mm!" Naruto tried to control the noises coming from him, but it wasn't working very well.

"No, Naru-chan. You're mine, and I want you to scream for me as loud as you can. After all, you're my mate."

Naruto opened his eyes to stare up into Itachi's warm red ones, noticing something he'd never have expected from the emotionless man. It was love, clear and simple. Love for him, the monster.

He felt tears in his eyes, emotions swirling through him as Itachi suddenly gripped him harder.

"Naruto, you are mine alone. My mate, my love. I will take care of you, forever...As long as you never go back to my bastard brother, _Sasuke_."

Naruto turned his head a little, but already knew his answer. Leaning up, he placed a chaste kiss on Itachi's cheek, saying in a soft voice, "Itachi-kun, I belong only to you. My love for Sasuke was a kid's love; my love for you is real. You are my only mate."

Itachi smiled, really smiled, and leaned down to envelope his love in a strong embrace, unconsciously causing both of their erections to rub against each other. Naruto groaned, his head banging back against the forest floor.

Itachi looked down at him, then grinned. "Yes, Naru-chan, you're mine now. And there's no escape for you."

Naruto gulped as Itachi began to slowly remove his boxers, a fierce blush accenting his skin. It wasn't that he was scared; he was nervous, because altough he'd had some fun with his Itachi clone, he'd never gone all the way.

But he trusted Itachi, and knew he'd never hurt him more that he had to. It was as simple as that.

Naruto felt himself shiver as Itachi slowly drew down his boxers, causing him to feel the coolness from the air around him. He couldn't believe this was happening, and yet he didn't want to do anything to stop it. And so, instead of pushing Itachi away, Naruto instead lifted up his arms, pulling the older man down on his body as his boxers landed somewhere behind him.

"Naruto, I need to tell you...I've been waiting months for this moment." Itachi told him, his voice husky with need. He pushed his head down into that soft, curved neck.

"R-really? You've been w-waiting for this? With m-me?" Naruto asked, his sky-blue eyes widening.

"Yes, with you." Right now, Itachi needed satisfy his love's needs, as he'd promised he'd do. It was almost a complusion, the way he wanted Naruto.

Naruto was about to say something, anything, but decided against it; he didn't want to ruin this moment. Instead, he lifted his head, turning so he could push his lips against Itachi's. Itachi hummed in approval, allowing his tongue to slip into Naruto's mouth.

They began a duel of tongues, which Itachi, of course, won. He pushed his way further into Naruto's mouth, tasting every inch of that sweet cavern. He felt the kitsune moan against him, and shivered in reaction.

That was what he wanted: total surrender from the kitsune vessel.

"I-Itachi-kun! Hurry!" Naruto groaned when Itachi finally drew away.

The weasel looked down at the fox, noting rosy lips swollen from his kisses, and flushed cheeks. He also felt something hard and hot burning against his stomach, something he just couldn't refrain from looking down at.

Naruto noticed the Uchiha wasn't doing anything; instead, he was looking down. Surprised, Naruto followed his gaze, and blushed beet red. Itachi was glancing down at his golden member, standing proud against his stomach!

Embarrassed, Naruto tried to move his arms to cover himself, but Itachi would have none of that. He grabbed the kitsune's wrists and held them at his sides, glancing up with a smirk before traveling down Naruto's body, leaving kisses everywhere he went.

"I-Itachi-kun, what are you...-! Augn!" Naruto groaned, feeling something wet slide along his tip.

__

Hm, so he likes that. Good.

Itachi thought, his smirk widening. Outloud, he said, "Well, Naruto, you've got such a pretty voice. I wonder what I can do to get you to make more of those lovely sounds."

Naruto began to feel a little like a stalked rabbit, and tried to get away once more. Itachi merely held him down more firmly, and allowed his tongue to travel the underside of that impressive length.

Naruto couldn't even make a noise this time; his head fell back, his eyes widening as his vision darkened somewhat. He did make a noise, though, at Itachi's next move; a strangled scream that ripped its way from his throat as his member was suddenly engulfed in a warm, wet embrace.

Itachi chuckled at the noise; the vibrations cauased Naruto to arch into his mouth, fighting those pale hands that bound him.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Naruto took up a mantra of the Uchiha's name as his whole body began to tremble.

Itachi knew what was coming, and began to deep-throat Naruto; luckily, he could stop his gag reflex. Naruto suddenly bowed back, stiffening completely as a milky white substance made its way into Itachi's waiting mouth. He swallowed it all, licking Naruto clean, before making his way back up to the sweating, panting boy's head.

"Did you like that, Naru-chan? Would you like more like that?" Itachi asked, drawing a cool hand along that hot chest.

It took Naruto a while to answer, but when he did, he spoke rather forcefully, earning another chuckle. "Yes! Hurry up already!"

Itachi almost smiled, but figured he didn't want to scare Naruto, and didn't. Instead, he present three fingers to Naruto, who eagerly took them into his mouth and began sucking them thoroughly.

The Uchiha hardened painfully at the feel of Naruto's wet muscle sliding along his fingers in an almost sensual manner. That was it; he couldn't hold back any longer. Withdrawing those extremely wet fingers, he aligned the middle one up with Naruto's entrance, and pushed it in.

Naruto didn't so much as squirm; instead, he pushed down on that finger, wanting more. Itachi gave it to him. Without warning, he plunged all three fingers into Naruto, curling them around, looking for that elusive spot which would make Naruto see stars.

Naruto tensed at the sudden intrusion, feeling a sharp twinge of pain, but immediately relaxed himself. He waited, staying still, but he couldn't control the sudden thrust of his hips when Itachi hit his prostate, sending a long shaft of pleasure shooting through his body.

"Do that again! Please, Itachi!"

Itachi smirked, and thrust his fingers against that spot again, before he began a merciless assault on it. After a few minutes of feeling that tight heat on his fingers, he memorized the location, and pulled them out. Naruto let out a whine, making him smile, before he discarded his own clothing.

Using some of the spit and liquid on his fingers as a lubricant, he aligned himself up with Naruto, who shuddered with his need. He couldn't even speak.

Leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the kitsune's forehead, he slowly made his way into that tight heat, pushing the thick head past that tight ring of muscle. Naruto flinched, but didn't say anything; he wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything else.

Naruto, eager for it all, took in all of Itachi that first time. Itachi shuddered in that heat, and Naruto felt him pulse within him. It only took a few seconds for that burning ache to cease, and he felt only pleasure at being fulfilled.

Itachi looked down, noticed Naruto looking at him with all the love shining in his eyes, and groaned. Pulling out almost all the way, he shoved back in, hitting the prostate he'd memorized on the first try. Naruto's head went back, and he mewled, tightening around Itachi, who moaned softly in response.

Itachi set up a slow pace at first, but then sped up at his love's cries of "Faster! Harder!"

Naruto felt stars exploding in his mind, and his vision went white with every one of Itachi's hard thrusts. With every downward thrust, his body felt rammed, but he didn't care; in fact, he loved it. This was his Itachi, showing emotion for the first time, and it was amazing. He sighed, but it was an almost broken sigh.

****

Hey, Kit, want me to make it better for you?

Kyuubi's voice reached past that mindless haze of pleasure, and Naruto could only nod; as mind-numbing as this was, he wouldn't mind having more.

****

Then lean back, and let me through.

Itachi opened red eyes he hadn't known were closed, and looked up as a deep growl reached him. Orange-red eyes met his, and sharp, more distinguished whiskers and elongated fangs made his eyes widen.

"What...?" He was about to ask, but Kyuubi/Naruto suddenly pushed him back, straddling his hips as the fast, hard pace they'd set up suddenly disappeared.

Kyuubi smirked; he had most control right now, but Naruto was there right along with him, feeling everything he felt. This new position allowed Itachi to go deeper, now pressed hard against his prostate, and it caused a harsh shudder to wrack his body. But he wanted more, and he would get more.

Kyuubi suddenly jerked his hips up, a dragging friction that made Itachi moan. Then he shoved them back down, all the way down, and Itachi's erection stabbed against his pleasure spot. Yes, that was what he wanted; harsh pleasure that ate at his body.

He set up a fast pace, faster than any human was able to do, and Itachi could only sit back and enjoy the almost unbearable pleasure seeping through his body. He couldn't believe this! It was better than he'd ever imagined! But he wasn't about to be undone. Reaching down a pale hand, he suddenly gripped that tan erection leaking on his stomach, tightening his hand around it as he started a fast pace that almost matched Kyuubi's hips.

Kyuubi/Naruto mewled loudly, leaning down to sink their sharp fangs into Itachi's pale neck. Their release was approaching; they could feel it in the way their gut tightening, the way their balls pulled up in preparation to release.

It happened nearly a second later; Kyuubi let out an roar/scream into Itachi's neck as he released in that hand, his insides tightening around that member lodged deep in him. He paused, stiffening completely as he rode out his release. But Itachi wasn't done; not by a long shot.

Pushing Kyuubi/Naruto back onto the ground, he continued that fierce pace back into that small body, his stiff member making its way harshly through that still tightening muscle.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Kyuubi/Naruto screamed, hardening impossibly as their prostate was stabbed without mercy.

Itachi groaned; his release was fast approaching as well; apparently, that bite mark had been as erotic as if they'd been on his hard member. Shuddering, he started his hand moving again, not even realizing when he'd stopped.

Kyuubi/Naruto could feel themselves almost releasing again, and tightened their legs around Itachi's waist, which only served to make him deliver an extra-sound thrust against their pleasure spot. That was the breaking point.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto let out a loud scream, releasing on their stomach as he hastily bit into the bite mark he'd made earlier.

Itachi couldn't hold back any longer; at that heat tightening around him and those teeth in his shoulder, he let loose, releasing his hot seed deep into Naruto's clenching body. On instinct, he bit Naruto's neck.

It took quite a few minutes for them to come down from their high; when they did, both collapsed on the ground.

Naruto curled his sweaty body around Itachi, ignoring the throbbing in his backside. It had been amazing, finally being with his love in every way possible. It was everything he'd imagined, and more.

Suddenly, he stiffened, his sharp fangs biting into Itachi's neck.

"Naru-chan? Is something the matter? Are you...are you regretting this already?" Itachi asked, bending his head to stare into Naruto's frightened eyes.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just that...well, Kyuubi decided that since we're mates, he wanted to have a little fun, and...well...hemessedwithmybodyandgavemefullyfunctionalreproductiveorgans. And...nowi'mpregnate."

"What was that?" Itachi asked, confused.

"I'm-I'm pregnate."

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

"WHAT?!"

****

Well, what'd ya think? Edited, yes, to include that lemon, because, well, I felt like it. Anyway, don't forget reviews! And remember, flames are just from those who are jealous.

Ayame


End file.
